


It's All Fun And Games Until...

by KtrenalWinterheart



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Life day, Nar Shaddaa, Snowball Fight, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtrenalWinterheart/pseuds/KtrenalWinterheart
Summary: When Ruveeehe chose to go to Nar Shaddaa to spread a little Life Day cheer, he had no idea just how horribly things could go wrong.





	It's All Fun And Games Until...

When Ruveeehe had signed up to accompany his fellow Wookiees to Nar Shaddaa to share some Life Day cheer with its inhabitants, it had sounded so… simple. He could have gone to Coruscant, of course, where everyone was already in the spirit of the holiday, but he’d liked the idea of going to Nar Shaddaa more. He had a dream: to get both Republic and Imperial personnel to engage in some light-hearted fun with each other. Without violence. And Nar Shaddaa’s Promenade was the perfect place for it. The Hutt Cartel had already mandated that it be a sanctuary area, with peace enforced by the Cartel’s own security forces.

Ruveeehe helped to hand out Life Day Bombs, little devices that condensed atmospheric water into snow, and then hurled them at targets up to thirty metres away. The best part of it was the fact that the devices deposited little secret surprises inside the snowballs, small parcels that could be collected and exchanged for Life Day themed gifts, in the hopes that this would encourage people to join in with the Life Day fun.

It all went very well… for about half an hour.

But it was hard to say exactly where it all started to go wrong.

Perhaps, ultimately, with the fact that – and Ruveeehe didn’t really like thinking of it this way – people who weren’t Wookiees just didn’t seem to _get it_. This was supposed to be a celebration of life, family, friends, and ecological diversity. It was supposed to be an opportunity for people on opposite sides of a galaxy-spanning conflict to see, at least for a few hours, that they weren’t so different after all.

Instead, they managed to create a miniature war of their own, right there on the Promenade, as a pair of Sith realised they could take the snowballs from their Life Day Bombs and hurl them with enough force – literally, the Force – to leave cuts and bruises. One poor Evocii refugee lost an eye when a violently thrown snowy projectile hit him in the face.

And then a bounty hunter, not wanting to be outdone, combined her Life Day Bomb with a missile launcher, creating a kind of… snowball cannon that rapidly fired snowballs in every direction, hitting friend and foe alike, and leaving dozens of snow-covered packages strewn across the ground. Other people tried to grab them, and within seconds a brawl had broken out.

Ruveeehe and several other Wookiees moved into a line, forming a protective barrier in front of their Human assistants, trying to keep them safe from the violence that had erupted from some innocent Life Day fun. Hutt Cartel security forces were moving in to try and calm the situation, but they too became victims of snowballs fired with vindictive glee into their midst.

“Next year, I’m staying on Kashyyyk,” Ruveeehe grumbled, to a general round of agreement from his fellows.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 140 dark side points one gains upon collecting a snow-covered parcel in SWTOR. My bounty hunter hit Dark V today after a few hours of snowball throwing…


End file.
